Gruntipedia Fun: Otha' Letham
]] Otha' is a very Grunty Elite, because the stoned motherfucker that pregnated his mom was a Grunt. Backstory Otha' was an Elite who was born when his mother was flying a Banshee but then instantly gave birth. Otha' nearly fell out of the Banshee but then he hijacked his mom's Banshee and she drowned in the ocean. His father (not to be confused with the Stoned motherfucker Grunt that pregnated his mom, that was another guy), amazed by Otha's talent, signed him up for the Covenant military when he was 1 month old. The Prophets accepted the membership (they thought he was 35) and Otha' started training in the art of SWAG and Gruntiness. By the age of 6 he was an Ultra. When Otha' was 19 hes found a sexy chick elite called Kes'i who was 17 and then they both had hardcore sex, it was so hardcore it caused Installation 04 to blow up. This pissed off Bungie so Halo: Combat Evolved's launch was delayed by 1 year because they had to do all the work again. Otha' vs Hordes of Alien Wookies One day, Otha' was strolling around in High Charity until he found out about the world of Multiplayer, so he obviously customized his armour. The Brutes were dumbstruck by his ability to choose his own armor, so the Brutes thought he used 1337 hax. An armada of Brutes swiftly challenged Otha' to a fight. Otha' got out a can of beans, ate them all in one breath, then rang Juhii to come over and help him terrorize the Brutes. Juhii teleported there 3 seconds later. Both Sangheili kicked all of the Brute's asses, pwned their faces, gave them bunny suits and took a diarrhea dump on them all. Otha' however got bored of customization very quickly, so he used his original armour. The Government of Brutes was quickly notified by Tartarsauce, so Juhii an Otha' were sent to an insane asylum. They spent 2 weeks there, Otha' got a heart attack and he was dead for 10 seconds, Juhii then jolted back to life and headbanged the walls, creating an escape path. When they got out, Juhii hired yet another hooker and Otha' went on Microsoft.com to bitch about his Gold live expiring. The Fall of Reach Around On High-on-crack terrible excuse for a Charity, Otha' was listening to the album Elitematic, he liked it, so he put the whole album on his MP3 Player and set it up into his helmet. Juhii then walked in bitching to his hooker hotline. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE 5000 HOOKERS?" said Juhii, the hotline HQ responded with "5000 FUCKING HOOKERS, THAT'S ILLEGAL YOU CUNTRAG", Juhii angrily replied "DON'T TELL ME IT'S ILLEGAL, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M A KILLER ALIEN FROM A LARGE FORMATION OF OTHER KILLER ALIENS CALLED THE COVENANT, I'M A FUCKING TERRORIST!", Otha' then joined the conversation with his sentence "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR AND INSTEAD OF GETTING KILLIONAIRES ALL YOU WANT ARE HOOKERS?", Juhii then stated that it killed his "Boner". The other squad members were pissed off so they protested against Otha' and Juhii, Otha' told the bitching squadmates to suck his "Schlong", everyone started yelling out "fuck you!" to each other. After over 9000 insults consisting of racism, sexism and greusome thoughts, the Phantom that the whole squad was going to land on Reach on, "Whisky and Nintendo", flew away after saying to the whole squad "FUCK YOU BITCHES, IF YOU CAN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP THEN CHOKE ON A DICK SO NO ONE HAS TO HEAR ANY OF YOU GO AROUND WHORING AGAIN". The Elite Majors in the squad pissed their pants, Otha' then asked "Alright, so we're going to have to Occupied Dick Sucking Toots our way down to that planet? So then they did, except for the Elite Rangers and Ultras (not Juhii), who stayed behind to have group sex (half of them were female). The attending squad geared up with guns from the future and went inside pods, and ironically crashed on some ODSTs. The pods released the troops, the squad were equally matched with the Artifically strong people ( :/ ) so the Demons asked to settle the fight with a singing battle. These Spartans however were gay, so they started singing Nyan cat, while they were doing that, the Grunt Majors in the group teabagged the Spartans to death. The group kept on running and running and running until the found The most sexually wrong name for a video game level. They went up the Spire and until Noble Sex arrived, they set up a Pimp Club, a dance Club and a Strip Club, it was a riot. When Noble Six DID come, the Skirmishers and Grunts commited suicide by jumping off the Spire, resulting with only a group of Elites remaining, Otha' sent a sorry text message to Whisky and Nintendo, then the Phantom came and picked up Otha', Juhii was too busy fapping and didn't get on, so he stayed on the Spire, yep, you guessed it right, the Elite Ultra with the Energy Dildo on the top of the Spire that you fight in Reach Around is indeed Juhii, you thought you killed him, but no, he was drunk at the time so he fall on the floor, you did not kill him, human noob. Juhii then woke up during the level "The Package", but this is Otha's story..... The Phantom WAN had lots of stuff in it, like some books (including the Great Covenant book of jokes), some movies (Revenge of the Hater 1) and a computer so the Elite Majors could troll on 4chan. The squad bailed out of the Phantom when they entered New Alexandria and started shooting up all the noobs. 1 of the Major's died, so the other avenged him by trolling the Marines to death. The squad didn't give a flying shit about the mission so they went back in the WAN and flew to the level "Pillair of Autumn" to kill more Marines and blow up more shit, they killed Noble 6, but he respawned, 80 more times until the last Elite Major died, so the remaining squadmates had a Yo mama fight with Noble six. Noble Six won with "SO MAMAS SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WAS HAVING SEX YO DAD COULDN'T GET ON TOP OF HER". Otha', defeated, fell on the ground and Six started trying to rape him, then Juhii fell from the sky yelling out to Noble Six "SUCK MY LONG, HARD, JUICY AND SWAGGY SCHLONG!!" Juhii headshotted Six with his foot (DAAYUUMMMMMMM), landing from over 9000 miles off ground, wow. Noble six was knocked out for 3 seconds, so Juhii and Otha' ran away, running and running and running..... Juhii turned into his Super SayaSWAG 6 form, Otha' turned on his Gruntiness and they both Fusioned into Super GruntiSWAG 9000 Jothii'. The fused being shot out rainbow lasers everywhere, killing Brutes, Jackholes, Drones, Marines, ODSTs and Spartans, then the being turned back into 2 entities. The high on crack pilot of Whisky and Nintendo came raging into the scene, nearly splattering Otha', Juhii and Otha' went inside the Phantom and ditched planet Reach and flew back up to High Charity. Continue Battle of Hula Hoop 4 After equiping himself with shit to kill other shit on installation 04, he, Juhii, Bopop and a squad of Elite Mayors were sent on a Phantom called "Whisky and Nintendo" to raid the giant hula hoop and, gosh you don't know the Covenant's goal? The Phantom crashed on a Sentinel Strip club, so everyone aboard the Phantom killed all the Sentinels, Juhii however made out with the strippers. Everyone stole the Quadlazers and flew to a little magical island where it never rained, they went there because it had an unbeleivably huge archive of raw, hardcore porn. But of course, those UNSC noobs had to steal the porn and fap, a tragic, but noble battle raged on the island for the porn, but then the Covies surrendered because they have a thing called http://www.covpornhub.highcharity/, the Marines then breached the archive of porn. However, before they even thought of fapping they realized it was gay porn of 2 ugly forerunners blowjobbing each other, AIDS then jumped out of balloons and infected all the noobs. The squad barely had any violent entertainment, so they rang to Prophet of Eye cancer, Eye cancer told the crew of Whisky and Nintendo to help defend the Control Room, the crew boarded their Phantom and flew to the control room, they did not arrive on time.. The Winter Wonderland was infected by AIDS, Juhii checked the front cover of the game to double check that the game was not Resident Evil, it was infact, Halo Combat Evolved, the Phantom pilot shit his pants, but he shit so much that it made the pilot bounce of the seat and land on the piloting controls, jamming it with his shit (This was the reason Phantoms are called turds). Phantom destroyed, pilot killed, long level of AIDS, Otha' swiftly lead the squad through the Snowgrounds and found Santa's house, they went inside, Santa kindly gave the whole squad lots of Boomsticks so they could pwn the Flood. Santa then went back to sitting on his Golden Chair which with him, teleported to Mexico. The Squad stole the Banshees on Santa's front yard and exterminated the flood in Santa land. The airborne squad radioed Eye Cancer to ask what the mission was now, Eye Cancer demanded the Squad to get to the Pillair of Winter, Otha' obeyed, not knowing that Flood spread so fast that they can fill a whole ship with their infections, they boomsticked and Quadlazered all the flood and Plasma'd the human noobs, the squad quickly ran through the Autumn and found some Spectres, everyone went on the Spectres, trying to beat Chief to destroying Halo (Read earlier segments of this article), but Chief won, the Squad knew that they were going to die, but Bopop being a grunt had the ultimate Grunty resource. Bopop pulled out a Pro Action Replay 2 out of his pocket teleported the whole squad back to High Charity, yep, this is all that Otha' squad did during the events of Halo 1. Shit that happened after Chuck Norris died ON EARTH '' Otha' drove his Wort wort worthog to Hungry Jacks (Oceania's answer to Burger King) to buy a grilled Chicken burger with just the patty and the chicken, but then the workers dumped every vegetable known to mankind, every sauce invented by mankind and every seasoning invented by mankind onto the burger, Otha' got a lawyer who turned out to be Optimus Prime's dad, to discuss in court to the founders of Hungry Jacks to why burgers should not already be made, Oldimus and Otha' lost because the opposing party thought it would be healthier, the judge, who was Micheal Jackson's ghost, sentenced Oldimus to 90 year coma by asshairs and sent Otha' to the insane asylum, there he met a WW2 lesbian, the low Prohpet of eye cancer (No matter what happened Eye cancer was always loyal to Otha') was notified of Otha's imprisonment, so he sent a Sonicfag piano band on a Phantom to rescue Otha' and give the WW2 lesbian blue waffle. Dusk ''Main article, Dusk. Otha' and Juhii have formed a Metal band named Dusk, their first and only album at the moment is called Dust and Echoes. Otha's criminal record awesomeness *3632219 murders *13 betrayals *219 hijacks *2812 skyjacks *2323 hijacks after veing hijacked *1337 skyjacks after being skyjacked *353222 Sexual intercourses *Over 9000 assists Stuff Otha does *Every night Otha' makes with Kes'i out on a barbeque *Dream about driving on a bumpy road *Dream about picking his nose with a katana *Dream about picking his nose with a katana while driving on a bumpy road *Eat Spaghetii *Watch Arby'n' the Chief *Epically insane bullshit (Participate in Extreme Crap Wrestling) Dangerous stuff Otha' did *Blew up Installation 04 by having hardcore sex *Got sent to an insane asylum twice *Hired a barney clone to rape Jon Howard Trivia *His birthday was on 17th of June *His favorite resturant is Hungry Jacks *''Otha'' is actually a knickname of Coke, OSKAR LOVES COKE. *Otha' spent his last days on his front porch where he would complain about at them darn kids, constantly yelling at them to get off his lawn. *With powers of gruntiness, he bitch slapped Tony Abbot 96 times within 10 milliseconds while reading the New York times trying not to spill his hot chocolate. * He also sucker-punched the grim reaper while on his deathbed. * His rank is General * He broke the world record for surviving 3 minutes with his energy shields down while taking Plasma damage. Category:Characters Category:Covenant Category:Covenant separists Category:Elites Category:B-class articles Category:People who are awesome